Percy Jackson and The Chance Of a lifetime
by Jose And Erick
Summary: Percy and Annabeth go to the Poseidon cabin together and have fun. Rated M for a reason!


The Chance of a Lifetime (Percy Jackson and the Olympians)by Jose Del Orden:I walked into dinner and sat down at the Poseidon table. I was the only one at the table because I'm the only son of Poseidon. After a wile, I gave up eating, I didn't feel very hungry at the moment. I looked over at the Athena table longingly. At the Athena table was my girlfriend cock started getting very hard as I began thinking about Annabeth. Soon Annabeth noticed me watching her and came over to sit with me. Not caring who saw, I rapped my arms around her and gazed into her soft gray eyes. Being the son of Poseidon I can't drown in any water, but when I look into Her eyes I feel like I'm drowning in them. I pulled her closer to me and was about to kiss her, when she whispered into my ear not 's words pulled me out of my mind away from her for a moment and I looked up. I had forgotten that I was still at dinner and that there were lots of people around, luckily however nobody had been paying attention to us. Forgetting all about my food, I stood up and took Annabeth by the hand. We made our way to the Poseidon cabin. When we arrived at the Poseidon cabin, I opened the door and closed it behind threw herself at me and started kissing me with passion. I returned the kiss hungrily and pulled her hard against my body so that she could feel the affect she had on me. Her eyes widened and she started grinding herself hard against me. She pulled my shirt up and I raised my arms so she could get it off. I broke the kiss for a moment and asked her, "are you sure you want to do this?" me and Annabeth have been going out for a wile now, to be exact ever sense the war with kronos, that war has been over for a long time but we haven't done more then kissing so a moment Annabeth just looked at me with those gray eyes that I couldn't resist. "Of course seaweed-brain," she said punching me in the arm. I took off the rest of my clothes and watched Annabeth take off hers. She eyed my fully erect cock for a second and then dropped to her knees. I shivered in anticipation as she brought her lips to my head and took me suckled on my head for a painful moment before taking the rest of me into her mouth. She began teasing me with her lips and tongue. Soon I felt my orgasm rising and I tried to hold it back, but I couldn't. I blew my lode down her throat. Annabeth pulled her head away from my cock and licked her lips clean.I pushed her down in front of me and straddled her legs from behind. After that I spread open her ass and pressed my cock against her opening. I slid my dick into her hot tight ass. The feeling felt amazing on my rod as I pumped into her in long smooth strokes. I pulled my dick in and out of her ass enjoying the way that it aroused her. Annabeth begged me to go faster and I did. I knew she was close so I moved quicker in her until I shot my cum into her. Annabeth's ass tightened around my still erect cock and she came, but I wasn't done with her.I grabbed Annabeth and started moving towards the bed. When I got to the bed, I put Annabeth on it. Before I got on the bed, I reached towards my dresser and opened the top drawer. I reached into the drawer and pulled out a condom. After taking off the rapper, I put the condom on my dick.I got on the bed with her and kissed her. Wile I was kissing her, I grabbed her hips and entered her hard. I thrust into her deeply, she was so wet that I hardly had any trouble at all. Annabeth rapped her legs around me. I found the barrier of her virginity, but with one hard thrust in gave way before my cock."Yes Percy! Just like that Percy!" she moaned. It aroused me even more when I heard her moaning my name. I thrust hard into her and by the look in her eyes I knew that she liked everything that I was doing to her. Soon I felt my orgasm approaching with the force of a mad her pussy contracted tightly around my cock and I pushed into her as deep and as hard as I could. "Unh! Unh! Oh yes Percy!" Annabeth screamed as I fucked her. If possible she got even tighter around me and I came inside her hard. Her walls contracted tightly again and she came moaning my name loudly. We put our clothes back on, then we kissed for a wile longer before we started all over again. 


End file.
